v2chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Twilight's Victims
This is a comprehensive list of the (known) victims of the notorious, unidentified serial killer, The Twilight Killer. This information comes from a compilation of sources, including lore, on-screen files, official dialogue, "classified information" found in the V2 Chronicles visual novel / dating sim, supplemental home video pamphlets, and official excerpts from the official V2 Chronicles Factbook. Part II - Akasha (Daymond's Reports) This is copied directly from what is shown on a laptop that V2 examines in Part II - Akasha. Nirvana Sometime in early 2016 At least 20+ KIA's The terrorist group Nirvana, a cabal of politicians, nobles, and warlords rumored to have connections to terrorist organizations all around the world, such as Peace Mark, were the first victims of the Twilight Killer. The first appearance of the distinctive Twilight sigil was found at the scene of the crime. Nirvana predominantly operated out of a hidden base in the desert nation Turanistan; however, Twilight also murdered various Nirvana members found at other Nirvana outposts and stations around the world. Twilight's actions completely nullified the group and rendered them forever defunct; ever since Twilight's actions, no sightings of Nirvana members have been reported. There was a notable trail in the Turani Desert that led witnesses to the hidden base, where the majority of murders took place. The police and military of Turanistan have suspected that this was a deliberate action, done to make the world aware of the existence of the Twilight Killer. Akane Tachibana April 30, 2016 4 KIA's (Tachibana and 3 bodyguards) Senator Akane Tachibana (age 37) was murdered in the gardens of the estate of the former Japanese Minister of Agriculture, Taro Hashimoto, at exactly 1:07 PM. The anonymous bodyguards that were shadowing her were murdered as well. Hashimoto and several other suspects were arrested as potential collaborators, although they were eventually found to be innocent. Tachibana was shot in the head by a (suspected) MP-448 Skyph, and died instantly upon impact. At the time, Ms. Tachibana was at the forefront of a faction that stood in opposition to the National Diet on the issue of national conscription; Ms. Tachibana was a noted advocate for conscripted military assets, and this is assumed to be the reason that Twilight targeted her. Although a 'Twilight' sigil was not found at the scene of the crime or within the vicinity, a message without any discernible fingerprints was found near the fountain, stating: "Twilight has come for you." Ivan Todorov & Armando Ramos October 7, 2016 2 KIA's (more suspected, but none verified or identified) On the afternoon of October 9, 2016, at roughly around 4:10 PM, the bodies of Ivan Todorov and Armando Ramos were discovered outside the perimeter of a Russian ICBM base hidden in the Altai Mountains. The autopsy confirmed that Todorov was murdered at 5:04 PM on October 7, and Armando Ramos was killed an hour later at 6:14 PM. Further results of the autopsy revealed that Todorov was murdered by accidentally walking into a well-hidden trap about 74 meters outside of the ICBM base; the sharp weaponry and cable bindings contained within the confines of the trap tore him to pieces in seconds. Armando Ramos unwittingly walked into a similar trap about 27 meters due east of where Todorov died; a rigged bear trap sank into Ramos' right leg and he eventually died of blood loss. A Twilight sigil was discovered near Lake Kucherla, all but confirming Twilight's involvement in this situation. The discovery of these bodies also led to the discovery of The NAC, a fledgling terrorist group working within Russia; Todorov and the immigrant Ramos were collaborating to obtain illegal fuel rods for nuclear weaponry. The EU was promptly notified, and a EUCON team led by Esdon Moya were sent in to eliminate the terrorist forces. Though Twilight was arguably responsible for helping uncover the NAC's schemes, the fact remains that two men were murdered in cold blood. For additional information and clarification, see The Case of The NAC and The EUCON Military Operation in The Altai Mountains. Qiabel Valnin November 20, 2016 5 KIA’s (Qiabel and four patrolmen) At approximately 1:07 AM on the evening of November 20, 2016, Qiabel Valnin, the Zilkhstani Captain of former Queen Shamna’s Zilkhstan Imperial Guard, was found dead in her quarters, a Twilight sigil drawn on the wall adjacent to her bed. Four men patrolling the perimeters and hallways of the Gralbahd Palace were also found dead - it is suspected that Twilight entered in through the air vents via a discarded ventilation shaft in the royal gardens. The autopsy confirmed that Qiabel was killed by a kunai thrown at her throat; the kunai severed the arteries in her throat and Qiabel died of blood loss shortly thereafter; the four other guards were killed by a variety of other methods such as headshots fired from a silenced 10mm pistol (brand and manufacturer unknown) and toxic gas from a jury-rigged pressure tank. Qiabel was suspected to be involved in some kind of conspiracy with Swaile Qujappat - though the rumors have not conclusively been proven to be true, it is suspected that this is the reason that Twilight murdered her. Qiabel's position as Imperial Guard Captain was succeeded by Zharja Vungar. Lord Otto Novak December 19, 2016 1 KIA At exactly 3:27 PM, Lord Otto Augustus Novak, an influential nobleman belonging to the Britannian House of Lords, dropped dead while giving a speech to the public in the city of Pendragon, in front of the Highland Villa. From the beginning of his speech at 3:00 PM, Lord Novak looked noticeably winded and unwell, but managed to summon the strength to continue his address for 27 minutes... before his head impacted the podium and he swiftly fell to the ground, losing his pulse shortly thereafter. During the incredible outbreak of chaos and confusion that followed from the public, a half-empty bottle of wine was found on a trestle table in one of Lord Novak's studies in the Highland Villa. Underneath the wine bottle was the distinctive Twilight sigil. Lab reports confirmed that the wine had been spiked with the same drugs that were found in Lord Novak's system after death. The staff and personnel of the Highland Villa and Novak's security team were thoroughly interrogated, but no arrests took place. This was the general public's first true introduction to the works of the Twilight Killer, due to the highly publicized aspect of Lord Novak's murder. Zane Halacher, Andrei Malakhov & Clive Bradley January 22, 2017 7 possible KIA's (Halacher, Malakhov, Bradley, 3 bodyguards, 1 unconfirmed citizen - Miya Silveira) Several corpses linked to Twilight were discovered on this day. Zane Halacher, Vice President of the Cambodian Branch of The Toromo Agency (noted Knightmare and Armor producers), was found dead from poisoned medicine in his suite at the Novotel Constantine in Constantine, Algeria, at about 7 PM; he likely died an hour before discovery. An hour later, a car that was suspected to be en route to the very same hotel (based on the hotel's reservation records) was destroyed by a concealed bomb placed in the trunk of the vehicle. The charred remains of Andrei Malakhov, a Ukrainian Admiral, and Clive Bradley, a businessman that specialized in the trading and dealing of Knightmare equipment, were found nearby the destroyed vehicle. Further analysis of the crime scene revealed the remains of two bodyguards (names concealed) employed to protect the two men; a destroyed pair of sunglasses showcased fingerprints belonging to a third bodyguard (name concealed) as well. DNA from a blood trail starting at the sidewalk beside the destroyed car and ending at a nearby alleyway was confirmed as belonging to one Miya Silveira, bar hostess that was likely caught in the surrounding explosion. Although presumed dead, no corpse has been identified, and, mysteriously, no witnesses or suspects seemed to recall ever seeing her at all. Silveira has been officially reported as 'missing', for the time being. If dead, Silveira would be Twilight's first reported civilian casualty. She attended a local school in Constantine at the time of her disappearance, and was the Vice President of the school's Model UN club. She had a vested interest in both theater and international relations. It is highly suspected that Halacher, Malakhov, and Bradley were going to meet in Algeria to discuss some kind of deal regarding Knightmare production. Given that former Toromo representative and noted Halacher supporter Eris Rubel was arrested for illegally smuggling Knightmare parts into Ukraine, it is highly likely that the three men were plotting to give the Ukrainian military a surplus of Knightmares in order to instigate a war. Twilight must have been privy to this information and stepped in. A suspect claiming to be the Twilight Killer released a "confessional" about four days after this reported incident. The source of the video was tracked down and the fake Twilight Killer (male, name concealed) was promptly incarcerated. He received a thorough investigation, but some of his testimonies did not line up with gathered police evidence; for example, he claimed to have assassinated a Prime Minister on November 20, but it was Captain Qiabel Valnin that had been assassinated. The police eventually concluded that he was not the Twilight Killer, and they had him brutally murdered for wasting police time and for being an idiot. Wallcroft March 29, 2017 At least 80+ suspected KIA's At roughly 2 AM in Ramona Valley, on March 29, an enormous explosion was felt across the valley. An elaborate, fenced-in military bunker was discovered by locals with profound fumes of smoke pouring out through its open doors. The only thing visible in the dark was the distinctive Twilight sigil drawn above the bunker door's control panel. The confessions of incarcerated Wallcroft associate Julia Deja brought light to everything that had happened. The military bunker was home to Wallcroft, a Britannian-based mercenary company that had been terrorizing the locals and were working together with Mindfang to plunder and loot the treasures of the islands surrounding the Ikaruga Sea. They had been active for about a year before the destruction of their underground base - the resulting explosion incinerated or buried everyone in the bunker alive. Deja claimed that at least 80 people had to be inside the base that night, but the actual death count could be quite a bit higher. Deja survived only because she and a few other associates (names concealed) were out on patrol. Attempts to access the bunker have proven fruitless. Deja hypothesizes that someone in the base activated the bunker's self-destruct sequence via an authorization terminal in the "Archives". The only way the sequence could be activated, however, is through the insertion of three keycards belonging to the Commander, Deputy Commander, and Field Commander of Wallcroft. Deja provided an (incomplete) list of the names of the Wallcroft staff and personnel as part of a deal to reduce her sentence - given that the aforementioned trinity of Commanders all have male names, and that it would be highly irrational for any of them to destroy their own headquarters, it is unlikely that Twilight was part of Wallcroft's inner command circle. It is, however, highly likely that Twilight was one of Wallcroft's members, having no doubt inserted herself as a sleeper agent as part of a strategy to destroy the company. This is the most likely way that she could have gained access to the authorization keycards. Deja did not provide any more relevant information on Twilight - for more information on Wallcroft and Julia Deja, see The Wallcroft Files and The Case of Julia Deja. Part II - Akasha (Kim's Notebook) A list of Britannian soldiers killed by Twilight in the year 2019, as seen on one of Kim Colomar's notebooks. A lot of the details surrounding their deaths are unknown to the audience - in fact, all the information you see here is copied directly from the Factbook, which lacks the definitive causes of death, date of death, and the location in which they were murdered. Andrey Shipman is mentioned as being killed by poison, no doubt due to his overwhelming racist and sexist tendencies; Natalia Lynch was shot in her sleep while staying at a Britannian hotel. Wahlgren and Ramirez were killed in a fashion very similar to Twilight's murder of Wilbur Steiner - the submarine they were manning was taken out by Sakuradite-laden depth charges, which hints to many more unconfirmed kills, as it is highly unlikely that they were the only ones on board. Part II - Akasha (Mentioned and Seen) Saori Kato Saori Kato, the Japanese Minister of Land & Transport, was killed by the Twilight Killer sometime around August of 2019. The murder was first mentioned by Roy Elliston while the Vincents were watching The Detective Prince; later, it was confirmed by Elena and Silvia that the murder definitely took place. Kato had announced her resignation from the Japanese Cabinet two days before her murder. According to the V2 Chronicles Factbook, she was found dead in the bathroom of a local izakaya at 8:11 PM, a silenced pistol likely being the murder weapon. Saori, despite her bright-faced and kind exterior, was eventually uncovered to have been having sexual relations with the Deputy Prime Minister as a method of further convincing him to push Japan into war with Australia, for the sake of obtaining some of their rarer natural resources; after her death, she was also found to be guilty of embezzling government funds, likely to further her plans regarding Australia. It is unknown why she announced her resignation, though it's highly likely that she started to suspect that Twilight was coming after her and wanted to get out while the going was good. Russell Kennedy Not much is known about this murder, but it took place mere days after Saori's death. Russell Kennedy was a hitman from Celona City - he was rumored to have been hired by Prometheus to do some dirty work in preparation for the Council of Fire's arrival - his most consistent client is Littlehorn Company, a company that specializes in the murder of good, nice, and well-meaning people. Due to his association with a company that was clearly, cartoonishly evil, Twilight killed him. He was killed by a block of C4 that detonated the moment he opened his mailbox on the afternoon of August 30, 2019. No other civilians were present or caught in the blast, but it killed Kennedy upon impact and destroyed both the mailbox, patches of the sidewalk, and a nearby neighbor's fence. Rather than the standard graffiti-based Twilight sigil, a thrown kunai with a slip of paper attached to it was spotted at the explosive scene of the crime; on the attached piece of paper was the indigo-inked Twilight sigil. Sean Cheslock & Associates The first true murder shown on-screen during Part II - Akasha; we see Cheslock's body with a blade stuck through his center. Sean Cheslock was a smuggler and leader of a team of Georgian bandits that had been operating out of the Caucasian Mountains and terrorizing the highlands for years. According to data found on board the Space Colony ARK by Tristan Vineyard and Sonya Dragunov, Cheslock was involved in some shady backroom deals with Prometheus, giving him access to some of Cheslock's stolen goods. Twilight later tracked him down to his cabin in Georgia, murdering him and all of his associates with a variety of methods including grenades, pistols, and blades. Exactly one watchman was left alive; though wounded, Twilight allowed him to live as long as he warned his superiors that Twilight would be coming for them. Red Tracks (PS4, Dreamcast, Saturn, Gamecube, PSP) A list of Twilight's murders shown in the role-playing game V2 Chronicles: Red Tracks. All murders shown here have been confirmed to be canonical by the Factbook and the director's Twitter - the case of Yuuki Amada is mentioned in Part II - Akasha, and is expanded upon in this game. Wilbur Steiner & Associates June 6, 2018 Possible 30+ KIA's The charred remains of a destroyed Britannian ship washed up on the shores of Central City on the evening of June 7; that same evening, the corpse of a Britannian naval officer was found some distance southward. The autopsy confirmed that it belonged to a member of Admiral Wilbur Steiner's bridge crew, and that the ship remains belonged to Steiner's Logres Battleship. After some thorough exploration from the Britannian Navy, it was confirmed that Steiner's crew of 30 had been killed by a series of depth charges that obliterated the Logres from the bottom up. A Twilight sigil was later discovered in Steiner's former office, linking her to the event. Twilight's motive for wanting Steiner dead remains unknown. Yuuki Amada April 17, 2018 1 KIA Yuuki Amada was a former Japanese soldier hired by Rimlight - a European company that specializes in energy distribution and specialized "Light Cores" and "Chaos Drives" - as a courier. He was repeatedly given a number of courier missions due to his impressive accountability and endurance, not to mention his tendency to not ask any prying questions about the products he was handling. On the evening of April 16, however, Yuuki Amada suddenly took off with a series of disks containing top-secret data about Rimlight and several cases full of Light Cores and Chaos Drives. His intentions remain unknown, although it's highly likely that Amada intentionally took the job in the first place in order to steal their valuables and sell them to the highest bidder. The next morning at 2:15 AM, however, Amada's getaway vehicle had its tires slashed by a trap laid by Twilight about an hour before. The moment he emerged, he was killed by a sniper bullet fired from the Twilight Killer; he bled out on a countryside road heading into Switzerland. At 5:58 AM, Rimlight Representative Elkan Flynn found a package with the Twilight sigil emblazoned on the front. Inside the package were the stolen disks, Light Cores, Chaos Drives, and a note reading: "Twilight has taken care of this for you. Keep up the good work." No DNA was able to be extracted from the note or the contents besides Elkan Flynn's and Yuuki Amada's. Eliza Cazmin December 2, 2017 2 KIA's (Cazmin and 1 GUN Soldier standing guard outside) Eliza Cazmin was killed on December 2, at 1:54 AM. She was a member of GUN's encryption unit, and was stationed in lower Central City during an unsuccessful turf war against the Istroumas. However, Eliza Cazmin was secretly affiliated with a rival gang - the Scorpions - and had been assisting them with dealing Refrain - a dangerous, hallucinogenic, psychotropic drug that makes the user vividly relive their deepest, fondest memories - in the slums of Central City for months. Cazmin had been using GUN's systems and manipulating security feeds in order to throw GUN off of the trail of the Scorpions, which allowed them to distribute Refrain without problem. This had been going on for five months before Twilight stepped in; she infiltrated the base and tracked Cazmin's post down. Twilight shot a patrolman outside and dragged him into a nearby closet; she then entered into Cazmin's control room and slit her throat from behind. Before leaving, Twilight left some valuable information behind for the GUN soldiers that came looking: namely, the location of an industrial complex where the Scorpions liked to operate, which was eventually ransacked during a GUN bust. The Vincent Five would later annihilate the Scorpions; GUN's conflict with the Istroumas ended in a draw. Chronological Timeline of Murders 2016 * Unknown (Early 2016) - Nirvana * April 30, 2016 - Akane Tachibana & 3 Bodyguards * October 7, 2016 - Ivan Todorov & Armando Ramos * November 20, 2016 - Qiabel Valnin & 4 Patrolmen * December 19, 2016 - Lord Otto Augustus Novak 2017 * January 22, 2017 - Zane Halacher, Andrei Malakhov & Clive Bradley * March 29, 2017 - Wallcroft * December 2, 2017 - Eliza Cazmin 2018 * April 17, 2018 - Yuuki Amada * June 6, 2018 - Wilbur Steiner & The Crew of the Logres Battleship 2019 * Unknown - Horace Wahlgren, Hermann Ramirez, Tony Greenwood, Gregg Martin, Ian Riebling * March 2019 - Natalia Lynch (possibly) * April 2019 - Andrey Shipman (possibly), Aaron O'Duffy (possibly) * August 2019 - Saori Kato * August 30, 2019 - Russell Kennedy * September 2019 - Sean Cheslock & Associates Category:Lore Category:Resources Category:Arcadia Category:Deceased characters